The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia nemorosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rose Marvel’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Venhuizen, The Netherlands during August 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of a Salvia cultivar having large flowers and compact growth habits.
The new Salvia cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Salvia nemorosa breeding selection coded M118-1, not patented, characterized by its medium violet-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during July 2014 in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2014 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.